Engaged
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: Grimmjow is the grandson of the leader of a Yakuza clan; Rena is the daughter of the leader of a rival Yakuza clan what is his reaction when Grimmjow is told he is going to marry the daughter of the rival Yakuza? /Oneshot AU/ Grimmjow x OC


Another oneshot I've had this one for awhile and I thought why not?! So have fun reading I know I had fun writing it :p

_**Summary:**_** Grimmjow is the grandson of the leader of a Yakuza clan; Rena is the daughter of the leader of a rival Yakuza clan what is his reaction when Grimmjow is told he is going to marry the daughter of the rival Yakuza?**

* * *

**_Engaged _**

Grimmjow glared at the older man seated before him just why had his grandfather called him in the first place. It was rare for his grandfather to call for his company he was usually busy running the family business. He scrunched up his nose in disgust the room smelled like sake; smoke; old people; and a hint of lavender. The old man cleared his throat to get his grandson's attention; turning to look at the aged man a scowl present on his face.

"There is a reason I called you in here." He rolled his eyes it was obvious there was a reason he just wanted to know what it was. Whatever it was he knew it had to do with the family business he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. "As you know we of the Nekomata clan have been rivals with the Tengu clan since these clans were started." Grimmjow growled and leaned back on his hands. His grandfather growled and hit the young disrespectful teen with a paper fan. The two glared at each other; Grimmjow scoffed and stood up.

"If you're just gonna give me a history lesson then fuck it I have better things ta do." the old man stood up and shoved Grimmjow back on his seat. Taking his seat he started at his grandson; he knew what was going to happen when he told the young delinquent the news but he had to one day or another.

"We have decided on a treaty with the Tengu clan but to fulfill this the daughter of the Tengu clan will marry someone from our clan." His eyes widened for a second before glaring at his grandfather.

"No! Fuck no! I ain't marryin' a bitch from Tengu!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You will marry Rena-chan and finally bring peace to our rivalry!" Growling he stood up and left his grandfather's room. He angrily walked out of the large old style mansion and into the streets. He had been right his grandfather had arranged a marriage for him and it was a girl from a rival Yakuza clan. If his father were still alive they would've destroyed the Tengu clan instead of making a peace treaty. Looking across the street he spotted a young woman with bright red hair and in a black and white school uniform. She was being harassed by a group of guys the uniform she was wearing was not a familiar one in Tokyo so he knew they had decided to bug her. A predatory grinned graced his lips as he ran across the street knowing he could have fun beating the crap out of those guys not only that but have a little fun with her.

"Hey there." she looked up at him and rolled her eyes. The guys glared at him and surrounded him.

"Hey man were here first." he rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like she's a place in line." the guys growled.

"You lookin for a fight!?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly and leaned in towards their leader their faces only centimeters away from each other.

"Actually yeah I am." he grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and tossed him at his friends. They all toppled over and quickly stood up surrounding him. One of them took out a knife and slashed at Grimmjow; he leaned back only to have his shirt get slashed open. His shirt fluttered up showing off his back; the teens stopped dead in their tracks noticing a tilted Gothic style six on his back.

"Shit run!" they ran off leaving him and the young woman alone. He turned to look at her and grinned; she just chuckled.

"Oh no don't tell me you're here to show me around because I look like an out of towner." she said sarcastically, he smirked.

"Man you're good but it wasn't your face that gave it away. It's this uniform babe; there aren't any like it in Tokyo." she rolled here eyes again but a smile graced her lips. Linking her arm with his she dragged him into a cake shop.

"Since you decided to _show_ me around you're gonna treat me to cake and lunch." he lifted an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she shook her head no.

"Cake first food later then more cake!" she laughed.

"Just how much of my money are you gonna fuckin' waste?" she stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Almost all of it. _You_ decided to show me around so now _you_ are gonna treat me." he sighed heavily regretting ever taking her out. "Hey, hey no regrets right Grimm-kun?" she said in sing-song tone; he smirked and shook his head no.

"Naw not really but seriously Rae just how much of my fucking money are you gonna waste?" she looked up at the waitress and smiled as she was handed her sweets. Turning to look at the blue haired teen she smiled evilly.

"Like I said almost all of it." he leaned back in his seat and cursed under his breath.

"Shit better get use to having my money pulled out of my pockets." she looked up at him a fork in her mouth.

"Muh?" he rolled his eyes.

"Take the fucking fork out of your mouth dumbshit." grabbing a clean fork he took a piece of her cake; she pouted fork still in mouth. She took out the utensil and glared at him.

"That was mine order your own."

"This is cheaper." he took another bite. She sighed heavily as they left the cake shop; he took noticed and nudged her. "What's up?" she smiled but he could tell it was a fake smiled.

"I'm getting married." she laughed and stood in front of him; she noticed the shocked look oh his face and laughed more. "Shocked? I'm marrying some older man for my families sake." he growled and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah well I'm getting married too." she looked back at him tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations; I hope she's nice." he rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know who she is; do . . . you know who he is?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue but all I know is that he has to be old since my dad said it was for the sake of our family." she linked her arms with his and dragged him into a clothing store. "We need to get you a new shirt!" returning back to her normally bubbly self. She looked around the store and picked out something for him. Lifting up to show him he rolled his eyes and took the clothing items. Paying for them he quickly put them on. It was a black wife beater with a short white jacket with black trim. "Looks good on you." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Better than having a torn up shirt." they walked around for awhile going to places she would drag him too. He didn't mind it would be the last time he could hang out with her freely. They stopped to get some ice cream. She happily ate it as they walked to her home; he noticed she was taking him a different way. When they came to a stop he noticed an old style mansion. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside. He glanced at the name plate by the front door; eyes widening significantly his jaw dropped. The name plate read _Tengu _he look at the mansion then ran home. He made his way into his grandfathers room a scowl present on his face.

"YOU KNEW!" the old man placed down the cup of tea and looked at his grandson a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Of course I knew. Since you two were friends her father and I took the initiative to make our families stronger and have you two marry." he glared at his grandfather a small blush evident on his face.

"I guess marrying Rae won't be such a bad thing." the old man smiled.

"Her name is Rena." Grimmjow growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" the old man laughed.

"Please get ready for your matchmaking session." Grimmjow scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Matchmaking more like an engagement party."

"YOU DON'T MIND DO YOU?! WE'VE INVITED EVERY IMPORTANT FRIEND!" his grandfather yelled.

"OLD MAN I'll KILL YOU ONE DAY!" he heard his grandfather laugh as he slammed the door to his room. On his bed was formal kimono; sighing heavily he picked it up and started to put it on putting only his left arm through the sleeve leaving the right side to hang loosely and exposing the right half. Walking out of his room he looked around to notice people hurrying around preparing. His grandfather walked up to him.

"This a formal event please put on your kimono well." he scoffed.

"We're Yakuza I could careless what Tengu thinks." the old man smiled.

"What about Rena?" he blushed lightly.

"W-well I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT HER!" he walked past the aging man and into the living room he sat down on the couch. One of the members walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Heard you actually accepted the marriage between you and the Tengu chick." sighing he leaned back and looked at the man.

"I know her she's cool; though she did lie to me about who she was." the guy smiled.

"Who did she say she was?"

"Rae Yamikaze."

"You angry at her for that?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah she lied for a reason she must've known I was Nekomata." the guy nodded his head.

"But isn't your last name Jeagerjeaques?" he nodded his head.

"I took my mother's last name . . . what kind of name is Grimmjow Nekomata? This will still be the Nekomata clan after I take over but I sure as hell don't was some fucking name like that." he glanced at the guy; he was odd looking for a Japanese. Long blonde hair and pale skin then again he was as well blue hair and blue eyes.

"Yes I guess that is correct." he stood up.

"All right see ya at this party Ylforte." he sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling; he rubbed his eyes when he thought he saw a shadowed image of Rena. An older looking woman came into the room and looked at him. He heard her chuckled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"My, my you're taking this quite well."

"Well . . . Rena's not bad grandma." she laughed and shook her head.

"But you hate every Tengu." he blushed.

"Well she's different." the older woman rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Right because you got to know her you fell for her if she had told you who she was in the first place would you have every given her a chance?" she left the room; he sat there contemplating what his grandmother had told him. Would he have fallen for her if she had told him who she really was? He stood up from his seat and smirked.

"Yeah I would've."

"Yeah you would've what?" he growled; he knew who it was without even looking an annoyingly familiar voice. His hated rival from a clan his clan was on great terms with. He just hated their heir with a passion. Turning around he spotted that bright orange unruly hair.

"None of your business Kurosaki." The orange haired teen looked around the living room and shook his head.

"Really I can't believe your ass is getting married. I would've thought that the Nekomata clan would end with you." Grimmjow growled and grabbed the front of Ichigo's kimono.

"What did you say punk?!"

"Now, now let him go everyone is waiting." he let go of Ichigo and turned back to look at his grandfather he sighed heavily and made his way to where everyone was waiting. He looked down at his grandfather and growled.

"Isn't this suppose to be a private matter?"

"Nope all of our friends will witness this!" He growled and pointed at Ichigo.

"Then why is he here!?"

"Because you two are just great friends!" Grimmjow sighed heavily and sat down in the center of the room. Everyone was staring at him; they mostly consisted of the higher ups from different clans. He spotted the Tengu clan leader and sighed heavily; learning to get along with the clan would be tough. The doors in front him slid open to reveal a young woman bowing. She was wearing a silk kimono it was black; neatly decorated with white and red lilies. Slowly lifting her head she stared at Grimmjow with blank eyes. She brought her hands up to her mouth tears slowly streaming down her face. Quickly standing up she ran out of the house. Everyone began whispering; he rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. He made his way out of the house and to the backyard; she sat under the ancient cherry tree.

"Am I really that bad of a fiance choice _Rae_ or should I say Rena?" she laughed and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry for running out it was just a total shock I would've never guessed it was you I was going to marry." he sat down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"And what's wrong with that?" she laughed.

"Well in the underworld you are known as a Hollow." he shrugged his shoulders.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she sighed heavily.

"It means you're heartless; a hole where your heart should be and you're one of the elite Hollows an Espada." he rolled his eyes.

"And?? This has nothing to do with the Hollows that is a separate group this is about the Nekomata clan." she shook her head.

"If I marry you the Hollows will attack you." he growled.

"Stupid! I am the Sexta Espada! Either way I could resign from the group anyway." she looked up at him in shock.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" he gave her a hard look.

"What else have you heard about me from the underworld?" she thought about it for awhile.

"You're a loose cannon you hardly follow your orders; you're the only Espada openly defiant towards the leader." he nodded his head.

"Good now with that information think; do you really think that idiot leader would let one of his elite go just because he's getting married? He lets me stay even if I'm a loose cannon." she shook her head no; he slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Though I do have a question for you. Why did you lie to me about who you were?" she blushed.

"Well I don't want people running away from me because I'm a Tengu." he sighed heavily.

"Dumbshit if you knew so much about me what would cause you to think I would be scared?" she laughed and leaned into him.

"I knew you wouldn't be scared but what kind of Espada would associate with a Yakuza from the Tengu?" he thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yeah you guys are on good terms with the Shinigami huh?" he chuckled. "Stupid I could care less now come on your dad is probably mad at you." they stood up and made their way back inside. Everyone turned their attention towards them. Her father stood up and glared down at her; Grimmjow noticed that he was lifting his hand to hit her. He pushed her behind him and stood in front of her father defiantly. "Don't touch her. So she fucking ran off she was scared who wouldn't be?"

"You're a defiant little brat aren't you?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Yeah old news. Now I've accepted the engagement and so has she our clans will combine and stop fighting right?" the older man nodded his head; Grimmjow smirked. Everyone congratulated the two and started to party. Grimmjow stared at all of the older men they were all drinking and acting like idiots. Rena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You know I was hoping that you would stop me from marrying." he laughed.

"Yeah? Well too bad you're stuck getting married." she looked over to her father and Grimmjow's grandfather the two where happily talking and laughing she never understood just what had caused a rivalry between the two groups if they got along so well.

"It was my dad's fault if you're wondering about the rivalry."

"Oh! Hey since I'm going to be transferring to a school here which one do you go to?"

"Uh the school I hardly go to is Kamata." she nodded her head.

"Ok I'll transfer there and from now on you're going to go everyday ok?"

"W-wait what!?" She laughed and walked away from him. "Rena come back here!"

* * *

**Well I thought this was meh but hell why not share it with you guys? I hope you guys enjoyed it bye-bye! :D**


End file.
